Eternidade Distorcida - EM PORTUGUES
by Simone
Summary: Angelus está se divertino depois de ter bebido a champanhe drogada de Rebeca em "A Eternidade"


Eternidade Distorcida

**Eternidade Distorcida  
por Simone**

Sumário: Angelus está se divertindo após ter bebido a champanhe com estimulante que Rebecca deu a ele em "A Eternidade"   
Classificação: 15 anos - eu acho.  
Arquivo: Meu site mas se você gostou, me mande um e-mail eu não vou dizer não, só pra eu saber para onde vão as minhas estórias.   
Comentários: Por favor, vou adorar esse é o meu primeiro trabalho com Angelus. Escrito em 40 minutos no meio do maior tumulto.. preciso saber se está muito ruim : )   
Nota Legal: Os personagens e universo aqui representados são propriedade de Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar, e Kuzui Productions. Esse conto não visa infringir nenhum dos direitos autorais (copyrights).  
Nota da Autora: ok eu gosto do Angelus.. ele é mau, de um jeito maravilhosamente aterrorizante - eu sempre penso que comigo seria diferente você não? Espero que gostem. A letra é "I used to love her" do Guns and Roses que estará aqui no Brasil para o Rock in Rio! - A letra original está no fim do conto.

*****************************************************************************************  
  


Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Era maravilhoso poder se sentar e relaxar. Sua cadeira, seu apartamento, sua abençoada vida eterna. Como alguém pode reclamar disso? Ele fechou os olhos e deixou a mente vagar um pouco, pequenas lembranças passando por sua cabeça.   
  
Buffy, a Caçadora. A mais poderosa que ele já havia encontrado, e agora ela estava sentada na frente dele. Apesar de ainda sentir a velha paixão queimando suas entranhas, tudo que ele conseguia ver era o brilho prateado do anel na mãozinha delicada dela. Será que ela pensava que usar aquele anel iria ajudar em alguma coisa?

**Eu costumava a amá-la  
Mas tive que matá-la  
Eu costumava a amá-la  
Mas tive que matá-la**

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, ainda em estado de choque. Pelo jeito dela, ele achava que Buffy havia vindo para Los Angeles para conversar com sua alma gêmea, o homem por quem ela era eternamente apaixonada. Mas, como ele esteve ocupando seu tempo bebendo champanhe com uma atriz - que costumava a ser famosa - na hora que a Caçadora chegou, ela encontrou-o muito feliz, e isso sempre significava problemas. Pela primeira vez nos últimos 15 minutos, Angelus desviou os olhos do rosto de Buffy. Virando a cabeça para a esquerda, ele admirou o corpo de Rebecca Lowell estendido no chão, o pescoço quebrado dava a atriz uma aparência ainda mais frágil, rosto pálido e lábios vermelhos Angelus passou a lígua em seus próprios lábios e voltou a encarar Buffy

"Veja bem, querida, eu tive que matá-la." Ele se levantou e afastou-se das duas mulheres. "Ela era um saco, querendo a maldita imortalidade só para ela, querendo ser como seu querido cheio de alma. Mas, olha que surpresa ela teve: o bom e velho Angelus. Uma versão muito mais divertida do que o vampiro que ela conhecia." Angelus inclinou a cabeça e fez uma cara tristonha :"Acho que ela não se divertiu." Ele parou de falar para encarar Buffy, que estava totalmente sem palavras. "Chocada? Oh, não querida, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém para ficar chocada com uma coisa tão mediócre como esse pequeno assassinato. Você já me viu fazer coisas piores, e eu estou te dizendo" Angelus levantou as mãos, braços abertos alegremente. "Ela era um saco. Só sabia falar de si mesma e de como sua carreira estava acabada. Eu já não aguentava mais." Ele suspirou. "Então, a única solução para eu não ficar ainda mais entediado foi quebrar o percoço dela. E foi tão fácil, um pescoço tão frágil" 

**Eu tive que enterrá-la  
Sete palmos abaixo da terra  
E ainda assim continuo ouvindo-a reclamar**

Angelus se recostou na parede, seus olhos fixados no rosto da Caçadora, que ficava cada vez mais pálida. "As correntes," ele pensou, " eu podia usar as correntes nela." O rosto de Angelus assumiu novamente a forma humana, ele não precisava parecer um vampiro para assustar Buffy, ela já estava nas mãos dele. Andando lentamente pela sala, ele pulou os corpos de Cordélia e Wesley.

**Eu costumava a amá-la  
Mas tive que matá-la  
Eu costumava a amá-la  
Mas tive que matá-la**

"Oh, sim... esses dois." Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Cordélia e acariciou o rosto dela enquanto pisava com força o que havia restado do dedo mínimo de Wesley.

"Ela era gostosa, sabe." Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para Buffy, e rapidamente completou a frase. "Mas não era mais gostosa que você, querida. Ninguém é." Angelus deu aquele sorriso irônico que a Caçadora conhecia tão bem. 

"De qualquer jeito, Cordelia Chase era uma garota gostosa. Era. Mas ela não ficava com a boca fechada, e você alguma vez teve a oportunidade de vê-la representando? Não eu duvido. Mas eu vou te contar, Buff, eu estive no inferno, mas Cordélia em um palco fazia o inferno parecer o paraíso. Eu tenho que admitir que eu mal pude me controlar eu queria transar com ela antes de matar a Rainha do Baile, mas eu sabia que você estava chegando, e eu tive que ser rápido. Mas, não lamente por mim, eu me diverti do mesmo jeito. " 

**Ela reclamava tanto  
Ela me deixava louco  
E eu estou muito mais feliz assim**

As mãos de Buffy estavam mais branacs do que a neve, os nós dos dedos estavam tão rígidos que parecia que ela estava fazendo um esforço tremendo para não se levantar e matar Angelus rapidamente. Mas o demônio nem notou isso. Ele sabia que ela queria ouvir a estória toda, e então ele continuou: 

"E Wesley Você acredita que ele tentou me acertar para proteger as damas? Deus do Céu, Buff ele não era capaz de matar uma mosca, imagine se conseguiria aguentar me encarar?" A risada de Angelus podia ser ouvida por todo o apartamento. De repente, ele sentiu uma estranha vibração, como se algo errado estive a ponto de acontecer.

"Eu preciso me apressar, querida Tem alguém chegando e eu sei que você quer saber da estória toda antes que eu vá embora."

Com apenas dois passos ele estava novamente ao lado dela, sua mão tocando de leve o cabelo dourado de Buffy. Ela não mexeu um músculo sequer, ela apenas podia olhar para ele, esperando que ele continuasse a estória. E foi o que Angelus fez: 

"A parte mais engraçada foi quebrar os dedos dele enquanto as garotas gritavam pedindo socorro. Mas quem iria escutá-las gritar nessa vizinhanca obscura? Olhe a sua volta queria, ruas desertas, pessoas vazias." O corpo de Angelus estremeceu involuntariamente, mas ele continuou falando. "Ninguém nunca escuta A propósito, essa faca está te machucando muito?" 

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o cabo da faca que estava cravada na barriga da Caçadora. O sangue dela estava por toda a parte, uma trilha carmim no chão marcava o percurso que ele havia feito com ela nos braços. Depois de tê-la matado Angelus decidiu colocar a Caçadora confortavelmente sentada na cadeira que estava em frente a sua cadeira preferida. O sangue de Buffy já havia encharcado a cadeira e o doce aroma desse sangue tão poderoso deixava Angelus ainda mais satisfeito. O cheiro dela o deixava louco, mas ele sentiu o arrepio novamente e sabia que era hora de ir embora. No fim das contas, Wesley tinha mesmo razão. A felicidade que ele havia sentido não era real, e sim efeito de alguma droga, uma felicidade falsa, químca, mas que lhe rendeu algumas horas de diversão genuína. Infelizmente ele não estaria por perto quando a sua versão com alma aparecesse para sofrer pelos atos que o demônio havia praticado. Que pena. 

Mais uma vez, o corpo de Angelus estremeceu, dessa vez mais intensamente.   
  
**Eu costumava a amá-la  
Mas tive que matá-la   
Eu costumava a amá-la  
Mas tive que matá-la  
Eu sabia que ia sentir falta dela  
Por isso mantive-a perto de mim  
Ela está enterrada bem aqui no meu quintal**

Não.. ele não ia perder tempo enterrando os corpos. Angel poderia se divertir lamentando-se e chorando sobre eles, e depois ele prepararia um belo funeral.

Angelus caminhou até sua cadeira e se jogou nela, já tonto. Seus dedos estavam cheios do sangue de Buffy, e ele levou um deles até a boca e o sugou lentamente. Quando ele sentiu que o efeito da droga estava realmente indo embora, ele se recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Mais uns minutos e tudo estaria acabado, o menininho com alma estaria de volta e iria descobrir rapidinho que tinha algo de errado acontecendo.

Fazendo um último esforço, Angelus pegou uma caneta e escreveu na palma de sua mão.

"Eu sempre perco a diversão." 

Sua cabeça estava doendo muito agora.

Hora de ir embora.

+FIM+ 

**  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I had to put her  
Six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain**

**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I knew I´d miss her  
So I had to keep her  
She´s buried right here in my back yard**

**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
She bitched so much  
She drove me nuts  
And now I am happier this way**


End file.
